


Fucking Genius

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to watch Bro spin at the club for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/gifts).



> For my Moirail animehead who wanted to read some stridercest. Who am I do deny her?? This was written in like 90 minutes lemme know if you find typos.

Your bro is a fucking genius. It’s your first time up in the booth with him while he’s spinning and you’re sitting in the corner watching him, the bass drops, and goosebumps break out on your skin. The booth is this mostly glassed in box that’s high above the club so that you can see the sea of people bouncing and moving with the beat. It’s fucking hypnotic.

Watching him is even better though. He’s got the shades, gloves, and hat as usual, but instead of the collared shirt you’re used to, he’s wearing this sleeveless white shirt that’s tight enough to show the muscles shifting as he moves. Add all that shit to the skin tight jeans and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t hard as fuck.

You reach down to adjust yourself, and he looks over at just that moment. Fucker always knows when he’s got you twitchy. Even though you can’t see his eyes, you can tell he’s looking at where your hand is touching your hardon. His pierced tongue flickers out and wets his bottom lip, and a shiver works it’s way down your spine. 

He does something to the laptop hooked up to his turntables and then turns to face you fully. Before you can blink he’s standing over you, one hand reaching down to tangle in the back of your hair. He kisses you like he hasn’t already explored every inch of your mouth before. He yanks your head back and digs his teeth into the sensitive spot low on your neck that’s already bruised from his mouth earlier tonight. 

You groan and push up into where you’re still palming yourself through your jeans. His hand is there in an instant, pushing yours away and pressing against you, until you can almost hear the noises you’re making over the music. He makes ridiculously quick work of your button and fly and his hand slides in. You feel him smile against your neck as his hand touches skin, you grin and know skipping the underwear was a good idea tonight. 

One more bite to your throat, then bro is sliding down to where he’s already pulling out your cock. Your head falls back and his swallows you down with no preamble what so fucking ever. You reach down one hand gripping his shoulder, the other gripping your own thigh, nails digging in as he starts working your hard and fast. 

You’re so fucking lost. 

The music is pounding in your ears, and the booth is practically vibrating. Bro’s got you deep in his throat sucking like he’s going to pull the cum out of you through sheer force of will. His fingers play over your balls and that’s it. You come so hard you see fucking stars. Bro drinks you down, mouth and throat working you until you’re shuddering and push at his shoulders because it’s too fucking much. 

He finally takes mercy on you and pulls off. You force your eyes open and feel a throb of want as you look at his now swollen lips. Fuck. He stands up and his cock is so hard you think it must hurt in those tight ass jeans. You reach for his pants with shaking hands, fuck you don’t know if you’ve ever come that hard, but he shakes his head at you and pulls a condom and lube from somewhere. You definitely should have been able to see that shit if it’d been in his pockets.

When you just blink at him Bro pulls you to your feet and turns you around. You end up with one knee on the chair for balance and your hands braced on the arms so you’re slightly bent over.. He yanks your jeans down as low as he can and you groan when two lubed fingers slide inside you. You’d fucked not too long before you came here tonight so stretching isn’t really necessary. He scissors his fingers and spreads the lube around. His fingers brush lightly over your prostate and you shiver hard enough to almost lose your grip on the chair. 

Bro’s close now, one hand on your hip to hold you in place and you feel the head of his cock press against your asshole. Fuck, you’re a shivery mess right now, legs still shaky but you want him inside you so fucking back you push back. He slides in just a bit and his hand tightens on your skin, then he pushes forward. Your head falls forward and you bite your lip as he fills you. You love the way that no matter how often you fuck, he still stretches you wide and fills you until you think you’ll burst. 

The angle is perfect, he’s brushing your prostate enough to send pulses of heat through your already sensitive body. He’s half leaning over you now, fingers sliding along your balls, and making you shiver. He slowly increases the pace and and after a particularly hard push against your prostate you realize he’s fucking you to the beat. You open your eyes and realized you can just barely see the crowd bouncing to the below and your head starts to spin. The music starts going faster and he’s pounding into you now. Each of Bro’s thrusts jolts your body and your throat is starting to hurt from the noises you can barely hear yourself making. 

By the time bro starts losing his rhythm you’re hard and dripping again. He’s got one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder, pulling you back hard to meet his thrusts. Your jaw aches from clenching your teeth and you’d be jerking yourself if you could manage to let go of the chair. Bro slams into you one last time and you feel him shake. He fucks you through his orgasm, his hands bruisingly tight. 

When he pulls out your hand immediately goes to your dick, fuck you’re so damn close. Bro turns you around and has to hold you as you wobble on your feet, you give him a pleading look and he grins at you. There’s a blush on his cheeks and his hair is plastered to his face from sweat. Then he’s on his knees. The condom is who knows where, but his cock is still hanging out of his jeans. He’s got both hands on your hips and he pulls you forward to meet his mouth. You slide in and down his throat until his face is pressed tight against your pelvis. It’s almost too fucking much and you sort of want to push him away. But his grip on your hips is tight and he starts pulling and pushing until you’re fucking his mouth. 

One of your hands cups his face, and your eyes flutter closed. Fuck it feels ridiculous. You’re knees are trembling and you think you might pass the fuck out. The music is still pounding around you, and your ass aches at the memory of how he was just slamming himself inside you. One of his hands shifts back and two fingers slide into your ass. He crooks his fingers just so and the tips press against your prostate and you’re fucking gone. 

You end up half hunched over him, legs weak and body shaking. He manages to yank your pants up and push you into the chair. You’re shuddering all over, your body not sure what to do with itself. 

Bro tucks himself back in, adjust his hat, grins at you with his swollen lips and steps back up to his turns tables. The song fades out and a new mix fades in. The crowd explodes into cheers and you shiver as the music seems to vibrate over your sensitive body. 

Your bro is a fucking genius.


End file.
